1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airflow guide for a cooler in a mainframe of a computer or server, and more particularly to a airflow guide for a cooler of a central processing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A central processing unit (CPU) is one of main elements for dissipating heat in a computer or server. An airflow guide is generally used to lead the heat dissipated from the CPU to a fan opening of a housing or power supply connected with a fan to expel it out of the housing of the computer so as to elevate the efficiency of heat dissipation. The applicant of the present invention has many patents concerning an airflow guide including Taiwan Patent No. 369,180, No. 387,578 and No. 511,872. In addition, Taiwan Patent No. 516,665 discloses a “Fan and Hood Arrangement”, in which a fixed top nut of a mounting shell is accepted in an elongated slot of a hood. Whereby, the nut can be taken as a fulcrum for the hood to move to and fro or for the opening of the hood to rotate rightward or leftward.
Every known airflow guide mentioned above has its merit. But, every kind of the airflow guide is a fixed structure and has a fixed specification. When the specification of a cooler of a CPU and the relative position between the cooler of a CPU and the outlet of the airflow guide is slightly changed, another set of airflow guide with different specification must be reproduced to meet the requirement. As a result, the production cost of the baffle covering is increased, inventory and occupation space of baffle coverings with different specification are also increased.